


The Late Donald Duck

by agentz123



Series: Who is Donald Duck? [22]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Jumanji (1995)
Genre: AU, AU - Donald is the One Who Goes Missing, Adventure, Bad Luck, DuckTales Meets Jumanji, Gen, Haha Yall Know it Will, Jumanji AU, Love, On Hiatus, Possible Archive Warnings Change, Possible Rating Change, Shadows - Freeform, Slow To Update, Title Taken From “Quack Pack” S1E8, Twin Bond, What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?!, family mysteries, good luck, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: The Duck twins find something strange in their uncle’s Money Bin.
Relationships: Della Duck & Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Della Duck, Donald Duck & Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Who is Donald Duck? [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890283
Kudos: 11





	The Late Donald Duck

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this idea for A WHILE but I want to give my other WIPs a little more attention before continuing this. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions on how the story should run, please feel free to leave them in the comments!

  
_“In the shadows you must wait,  
Until the dice read five or eight.”_


End file.
